


Turning tables

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Multi, Pouting, Vampire Tony, Vampires, Werwolf, Werwolf Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Tony is a little mad about Steve being late.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053554
Kudos: 39





	Turning tables

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Title: Turning Tables  
> Prompt category: Alternate Universe  
> Prompt: Supernatural beings
> 
> Feel free to send your own Prompts with the Categories: Title, Characters, Prompt category and Prompt.

Tony sits on the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he watches one of his boyfriends lie on the ground, leisurely chewing on a thick stick he brought in from his morning stroll. Bucky doesn’t mind his staring. He’s more than happy that he has something to do. This stick does wonders to his teeth and that his tail is thumping against the floor in a rapid rhythm shows how happy he is about it. Huffing, Tony looks to the door. Steve’s still not home. The vampire sighs for the thousands time in just twenty minutes and gets up from the couch. Bucky instantly abandons his stick with a small, pained look back at it and follows Tony to the window, whining and nudging his hand. His instincts slowly kick in, making him act like an actual dog, sometimes even as human. “Yeah, I know.” Tony sighs again, running his hand through Bucky’s. The dark brown wolf sits down, tongue lolling out and tail thumping once again. “I know not to worry.” He looks outside for a moment longer before he snorts. “It’s really a turning of tables, right? Usually, he’s worrying about me being late.” Bucky whines again, licking his wrist once before nuzzling his big head against Tony’s hip. Tony looks down, a smile forming on his handsome face. He loves this big, goofy looking dog. Bucky is a werewolf of some sorts. “Snuggling?” Instantly, the wolf stands up does a little happy wriggling with a wide dog grin and rushes to the couch, getting comfortable and barking for tony to hurry up. Tony rarely allows either Steve or Bucky on the couch in shifted forms. They get their hairs everywhere! And it’s a pain to clean them up. Even days later, he finds hair in places he rather not finds them.

Tony walks over and lies down while Bucky shuffles around until he manages to drape himself around the vampire, almost fully covering him but without putting too much pressure on him. Tony would stand hi weight easily, he has a super strength after all, but both men know that he still reacts sensitive sometimes about heavy weights on his chest. Bucky licks Tony’s cheek a few times, careful not to slobber all over him while the man runs his hand calming through his fur. His fluffy tail taps a slow but steady rhythm against the shorter man’s thigh. “I might kill him.” Bucky whines low. It either means he agrees, or he wouldn’t like it. Tony hopes it’s the first.

Steve said he would go hunting, only being away from their den for about two hours. He went out with Bucky but then they separated. Now he’s gone for almost four hours. Tony is worrying. There are hunters outside. Tony sensed them a few days ago and each time the two wolfs go out he fears that they aren’t careful enough and get shot. Slowly Tony dozes off and loses his feeling for time. It rarely happens since he got turned, but Bucky and Steve have that effect on him. He hopes Natasha never finds out. He wouldn’t live that one down. Ever!

A crash wakes him up, lets him sit straight and confused. Bucky lifts his head from his lap and stares at the front door that’s thrown open. A white wolf comes running in, making a happy dance and runs around until he hops on the couch. Tony groans as he gets a face full of fur and shoves the big wolf away. “Steven! You’re getting blood everywhere!” Steve jumps down from the couch and changes, still looking happy but a little ashamed as well. His fur was a little red stained. He changes his pouting look quickly to a grinning one. Then he seems not able to be still, starts shuffling happily in all his naked glory. “I caught a deer, a real big one!” Bucky perks up and looks interested at his mate, Tony just glares. “I caught a deer, a real big one!” Bucky perks up and looks interested at his mate, Tony just glares. It takes Steve a whole five Minutes to recognize it and stop his happy shivering. He looks at Tony’s crossed arms and his glare. “What’s wrong?” Worry forms on his face, showing clearly that he’s not sure if its something he did or somebody else. His hands hover a little, wanting to touch but not daring to. “What’s wrong? You’ve been out for forever, come back all happy and dancing, not even bothering to apologize for making us worry?!” Tony’s voice is dangerously low and calm, and Steve makes a pained noise that comes impossibly close to a whine. “Don’t give me that, Mister. There are hunters out there!” he points at the door that’s still open. “I can’t go and suck everyone out, so you two can be running around all day!”

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve whines, looking apologetic. He knows Tony hates sucking people out for their sake, even when he claims that he hates all human beings. “No. This won’t work this time. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight. As punishment!” Again, a dog like whine and sad shuffling, but Tony stays strong, definitely not getting distracted by the naked glory in front of him.

Now Steve swallows his own medicine! HA!

He always makes Tony sleep on the couch, when he went out for too long, forget to sleep or eat while being in his workshop or just got into a heated argument that couldn’t be solved by makeup sex. Steve pouts long enough for Tony to sigh. “Still sleeping on the couch.” He grumbles but pulls the big man in for some cuddles.

He was a weak man after all.


End file.
